


Inori

by drakonous7



Category: Summer Snow
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonous7/pseuds/drakonous7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Yuki after her she gets out of the hospital...A prayer really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inori

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I first heard the song _-Inori-_  by Yonekura Chihiro. Beautiful song, and very sad. From what I could get from both online translators and my own limited knowledge of the language, this poem began to take form.

I miss you, you know?

I miss your smiles and laughs

And the way you would fall for that silly trick of mine—

I still think that you faked falling for it.

 

“A miracle,” they call it.

“An answer to prayers,” others say.

Your heart is now inside me, Natsuo…

But I suppose you know that.

 

Do my prayers reach you?

Do my wishes on the stars reach your ears?

Or do they just keep going

Into what they call “the endless void.”

 

I still don’t want to believe

Believe that you are gone from me—

So far away from me.

It hurts, Natsuo!

 

As I’m sitting here with Chika-chan,

Hiroshi-kun, and Jun-kun…

It hurts.

It hurts my heart.

 

I saw it, Natsuo—

The “summer snow”

I felt you with me too…holding my hand…

Just like the operation, ne?

 

You had said that it was wonderful,

Being thanked for something that you didn’t do.

But you were dead already.

So you really could have been there.

 

You said you’d be with me always,

And maybe you are

With your heart in my body.

But I wanted _you_ to be here always!

 

It hurts!

I want to be with you.

I don’t want to be alone anymore!

But I know you would just smile.

 

I know you would say

“You’re not alone, Yuki.”

You’d show me happiness again—

But you’re not here to do that.

 

So I am making one last wish on the stars—

One last prayer.

A prayer for us to be together

When the time is right.

 

Until then, I’ll carry on

I’ll keep living for you, Natsuo.

I’ll see the summer snow again—

And think of you.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 12, 2004


End file.
